Blood Stained Snowflake
by UmbrellaEl
Summary: MAFIA AU/Jack Frost never had a normal life nor would he ever. His father was in the mafia and he was about to be sold to a man he hardly knew, How could it get any worse? / JACK/PITCH BlackIce, Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**[MAFIA AU. I've become obsessed with the idea of Jack being a mafias boss son, So this thought slipped into my mind. Have fun reading lovelies!]**

* * *

Jack was only 14 years old. Despite the environment he grew up in, He was the most pure boy anyone who happened to meet him would meet. He managed to keep a smile, Even through his mothers traumatizing death and his father's resign from the police force.

He never felt safe since his father got a new job. Not since he became a mafia's boss son.

He was wanted, Lots of men wanted to kill him. Other's wanted to take that precious virginity away from him. He gritted his teeth at the thought of another man inside of him, Not that he hated men who liked that. He just didn't roll that way.

"Jackson!" His father boomed. Jack quickly got off his bed and ran out of his room, He stumbled a bit before reaching the top of the stairwell. "Yes Father?!" He shouted, Holding the railing loosely with one hand while he raced down the stairs. "We have a visitor!" His father shouted back.

Jack looked to the entrance to their home, He was speechless at the sight. A man stood at the door, He was fear in a human body. His tall frame was covered in a long black coat, His hair was spiked back. His eyes were piercing gold which stabbed Jack in the stomach. He gasped before loosing his balance and falling down the rest of the stairs. "Jack!" His father shouted, Rushing to his side. Of course the man got there first. Jack slammed his head on the ground, Quickly passing out before looking directly in the man's eyes.

* * *

**This is just a small starter, The warnings and shizz will be in the next chapter! **

**Review? Fav? Follow?**


	2. Chapter 2

While Jack laid passed out on his bed, North and the man began to discuss.

"Are you sure he's alright Pitch?" North asked, He was fumbling with a small wooden train engine. He was obviously worried. "He's fine, I checked everything." Pitch, the man, replied, He gave a reassuring look to his old friend. "But he may not be fine for much longer." Pitch said with a sigh. "You're acting." North said. Not only was Pitch a doctor, He acted in a few plays and was offered a contract with a well-known acting company to voice a prince in a movie, Cinderella, but he declined.

"I'm not, He's in danger." Pitch said, He put on his best serious face. North was wise, But easy to convince. "What do you mean?" North asked as he slipped the train engine into his jacket pocket. Pitch gestured North to sit down, Which he did. They both did. "That drug trade, Apparently you took a bag for yourself and sold it." Pitch said, Crossing his legs. "I'd never!" North snapped. "Well that's what everyone is saying. A man or woman will come by and tell you that it's either money or your son. They told me they would, They didn't get into detail of what they'd do to Jack, But it isn't good North." Pitch said, he was calm.

"And how do you know?" North asked, Leaning back. He seemed more calm then worried for Jack. "They confronted me, They were going to kill me if I didn't tell them if you had a daughter or son." Pitch said. "I only told them because I have a daughter with a son, I don't want them getting hurt. I'm sorry.".

North sighed. "I have no one I can give Jack to, And no money.." North said. "You went bankrupt?" Pitch asked, obviously surprised. North nodded with shame. "I could always help you with that, I can give you a reasonable amount of money and take Jack in." Pitch said as he leaned back. North looked at his friend, "You mean, Sell him to you?" North asked in shock. "Well, If you were willing to sell I'd pay much much more." Pitch mumbled.

"How much?"  
-

Jack sat at the top of the staircase, He didn't alert the elder men he was awake, He just sat and listened. He found out the mans name was Pitch, And that he was very wealthy. He peeked down to see the man again, He looked scary as always.

"I could always help you with that, I can give you a reasonable amount of money and take Jack in." It was Pitch's voice. Jack raised a eyebrow and listened more. "You mean, Sell him to you?" It was his fathers. Jack shook his head as if the men could see. "Well, If you were willing to sell I'd pay much much more.".

Jack felt his heart drop. His father would never sell him! That kind of things only happen to girls, Men only want the girls! Jack shook his head again, His father would never sell him. "How much?".

Jack nearly screamed, Instead he threw his hands over his mouth and sat with wide eyes. He waited a few seconds longer until Pitch finally spook, "A few million. About 5." Pitch said. Jack felt a stabbing pain inside his chest, His father loved money. That's why he stole some drugs and hid them in Jack's room. Jack bite his lip as he waited for his fathers voice. "Alright, We have a deal." He said. Jack nearly screamed again, If it wasn't for his teeth and hands he would have.

He got onto his feet then ran down the hall. He ran to his door then threw it open then shut it. He was breathing heavy and lost balance. He would've collapsed if it wasn't for his bed post. "Why.." He asked himself through his teeth. He was about to be sold, He was about to leave his father and the memories of his mother that the house held.

After a few minutes he calmed down and waited for the sound of footsteps, But there was none. Jack sighed before walking over to sit on his bed, But just as he neared it he heard a knock at the door. "Hello?" he asked in his most annoyed voice. The door opened and their stood his father.

"Jackson, We need to talk."

* * *

**I wish to be the king of cliffhangers!**

**But I ain't doing a very good job, Am I?**

**Review? Fave? Follow?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack turned around to his father with a glare. "What?" He muttered, "I know you're going to sell me. I don't care.". His father tried to speak, but Jack cut him off. "Leave me alone." Jack had a lump in his throat, The elder saw how his hands were shaking. His father sighed, He knew that anything he said would make Jack even more angry with him. So he left the room, Most likely to never see his son again.

Jack inhaled sharply before walking to close the door, Just as he did Pitch walked towards the open doorway, Jack stopped before he could crash into the older male. "What do you want?!" Jack snapped. He grabbed onto the door handle and was about to slam his door shut before Pitch wrapped his hand around his neck. Jack's hand slid of the door handle as Pitch took a step forward, Tightening his grip around Jack's throat.

"You do not speak to me that way." He snarled, Leaning his face closer to the teens. His expression looked unforgiving and angry. Jack was completely still until the man whispered in his ear, "I own you.". Jack nearly collapsed, He was so scared he began to cry. He was trembling and breathing heavy. Pitch smiled, Tightening his grip once again to stop Jacks fast breathing. Jack began to panic, He grabbed onto Pitchs wrist and tried to get his hand off. Pitch waited a second longer until Jack was red. He released his throat and Jack fell to the ground, Coughing and gasping for air.

The teen was on all fours, Trying to catch his breath. "Never speak to me like that again." Pitch muttered. He stepped on Jacks hand, Pushing down hard. Jack used his other hand to keep him from crying out as he heard small cracks coming from his hand. Soon he felt the skin rip and he nearly screamed. Jack was trembling harder now, Not because the pain coming from his hand, Because he was going to be stuck with this man for a long time. Pitch removed his hand and saw the wound. "My butler will fix that up." Pitch said. He grabbed onto Jacks arm and pulled him up. As blood dripped off of Jacks broken hand, He felt like he was about to go to somewhere where he may die.

Pitch was holding onto Jacks arm as he walked down the staircase, From what Jack could see, His father was counting money and licking his lips. Even though he felt his heart break and himself becoming extremely upset, He ignored his father and looked straight ahead towards the main entrance of his fathers old safe home. A tall man with silver grey hair stood at the door, He wore glasses and a typical black butler suit. "Sir, Your car is here." He said, Gesturing to the loud motor sound coming from outside.

"Come on Jackson." Pitch said with a smile. Jack inhaled sharply before taking a step towards the door. He looked back at his father, Who was counting the money. He sighed as he walked out the door towards the clouded, dark sky. "Have a good day North." Pitch said before walking out. Jack walked to the car, The butler shut the door behind them and then seemed to get to the car before Jack could blink. He opened the door and Pitch got in.

"Hold on." The man's voice sounded Australian. He reached into the front seat and grabbed a red box, He pulled out bandage then stuck out his hand to Jack. Jack put the broken hand in the butlers. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt even more pain as the butler wrapped the bandages around. The bleeding was now getting caught, but his hand was still broken. "I'll give you painkillers and other septic when we get back to the manor." The butler said, climbing into the front seat.

Jack blinked away a few tears as he sat down. "It's a long drive, Betta get comfortable." The butler said. "His name's Bunny, or Aster." Pitch said, looking out the window.

The car started up and they drove away, Jack looked back at his old home one last time then shut his eyes again, Not realizing he was falling asleep.

Jack's sleeping body fell onto Pitchs lap, The boy twitched then got comfortable. Pitch smirked then placed his hand on top of the boys white hair. "This isn't right." Aster said. "What? Saving him from being killed?" Pitch muttered. "I know what you're gonna do with him mate." Aster said making a turn. "Only if he misbehaves," Pitch said ", like when you did." Pitch smiled. Aster cringed and gripped the steering wheel.

Aster was only 18. He had horrible, vivid memories of what happened before he became Pitch's butler. Being abused for stupid little things like painting. "You're paint got all over the place, remember that?" Pitch said with a grin. Aster shook his head and focused on the road. "You are not allowed to tell him anything. If you do, I'll punish you." Pitch snarled. Aster felt like breaking down, he had a tough outside, on the inside he was soft and broken. "How old are you now? 40?"Aster shot back with a smile.

Despite everything, him and Pitch were somewhat friends. "32 you shrew." Pitch chuckled.

They arrived at the estate, Pitch looked down at Jack one last time before shaking him awake. "We're home." He whispered with a grin.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY CRAPPY AND THE UPDATE IS LATE I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH THINGS.**

**I promise next chapter will come sooner and it will be better and less confusing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS ONE CAME SOONER, TOLD YA GUYS.**

**I wrote this kinda fast. At the end i'll tell ya why everything is so detailed and such.**

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open, He was staring up at Pitch. "We're home." He said with a grin. Jack glared at him at sat up, using his broken hand. He whimpered when he put slight pressure on it. He switched it with his other hand and got out of the car. Aster lead Jack to the house, He strayed from the men. He gazed at the different colored flowers and plants, The trees were big and vivid with different shades of green. Jack liked the blue flowers. "Jackson!" Aster shouted. Jack turned his head to see Aster standing in front of a very large, old victorian styled mansion, Pitch beside him. Jack's jaw dropped, the outside of the house was more beautiful then the garden.

Jack hurried to catch up with Aster and Pitch. Jack remained silent as Aster and Pitch exchanged words then nodded. "Come here Jackson." Aster said, walking the opposite way from Pitch. Pitch went around the house, aster went to the front doors. Two very tall, wide doors. They had shiny gold handles and it was the nicest, and possibly, strongest wood Jack had ever seen.

Jacks amazement boosted when he stepped inside the house, it was dark and cold. He loved the cold. There were deep purple drapes covering up the large windows Jack seen from the outside, a crystal chandelier dangled above a large set of black marble stairs. Jack looked to the side, taking in the simple area. He looked to the other side, a black cape covered what seemed to be a couch and coffee table, maybe some toys on the ground under it.

"I'll be showing you around. First we go to the dining area, then the living area." Aster said walking past one side of the staircase which was right in the middle of the area. Jack looked at the different artwork on the walls, a man with spikey red hair and tanned skin was dusted over. "That's Pitchs father." Aster mumbled. Jack looked at different profiles of very attractive men and women, then he saw a large painting, covered in the same kind of black cape that covered one side of the main area.

Jack didn't ask, Pitch had a secret. It was obvious to the teen.

They got to a large room, it was square. Another chandelier above nothing. "This is the area for parties and family visits, The place where we eat is in the kitchen. You are to not enter it without Pitchs permission." Aster said. Jack nodded. Jack liked how the dining room looked, it seemed less gloomy than the other room. Aster coughed and Jack and him began walking around. More artwork and dead plants, then they arrived at the living area.

A large dark purple sofa was in front of a dark wood coffee table, In front of that was a piano and violins. Jack noticed a tv off in the corner of the room, a small couch was in front of it. "That concludes downstairs." Aster said. He turned around and began to walk.

The upstairs was the same, dark and mysterious, two doors were covered with black capes. Jack was shown his room, which had a large bed with very soft covers and a dresser for his things. There was also a nightstand where he could put a candle or something to use a nightlight. Pitch didn't like using the electricity.

Jack was currently sitting in the living area, listening to Aster play the piano. It sounded wonderful, like something his mother would play for him when he was younger on easter. Though it was a very long time ago, Jack still remembered. Aster finished it off then looked back at the teen. "Do you know how to play?" He asked. Jack shook his head. Aster chuckled. "Oi, it's hard to learn mate." Aster's accent shone through. A few moments later Pitch walked into the area. "Aster, I'm hungry. I'm sure Jack is too." Pitch said firmly. "Yes master." Aster said as he stood from the piano and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ah yes, While he cooks I need to lay down rules." Pitch said, looking at Jack.

"First of all, you do not enter or try to look at anything covered with the black capes. Second, You will always obey my orders. I have punishments. Third, You will be home schooled, and not allowed to leave the estate. Got it?" Pitch said with a less kind tone. "Does the forest count?" Jack asked. "There's a pond out behind the house, You are allowed to go to the pond but not any further." Pitch explained. "Why?". "Because, Bears and other such animals." Pitch said.

Jack nodded, he could live with that. He didn't really like bear's that much anyways. Pitch grabbed the violin off the holder and looked at Jack. "Simple rule, You do not speak while me or Aster play." Pitch said. He began to play the violin, it sounded wonderful. Jack at how Pitch played with his eyes shut, his chin rested on the violin, His rather large hands moving gently just like his fingers. "Wow.." Jack whispered. Pitch didn't hear him, Or at least he thought.

A hour after playing different songs, Aster came up to them silently. Pitch stopped and placed it back down. "The food is done and set out master." He said with his hands behind his back. "Good, Jack, c'mon." Pitch said. Jack stood from the couch and walked with the men to the kitchen.

While they ate Jack asked Aster questions, Who answered honestly most of the times. "Uh.. Did Pitch buy you too?" Jack asked hesitantly. Aster inhaled sharply. "Jack, after you finished your food Aster will show you where you will go as a punishment for asking such a rude question." Pitch snarled, standing and walking past them. "I'm sorry mate." Aster said, looking back at his plate of food.

"What kind of punishment?" Jack asked Aster with wide eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." Aster choked out. Jack's stomach began to turn with anxiety, soon his wasn't able to eat more.

Maybe that was a good thing for what Pitch was about to do, he remembered being choked by Pitch, getting his hand broken.

He was afraid.

* * *

**DETAILS DETAILS. I wanted Pitch's house to be kinda well described and somewhat easier to imagine. It's kinda like the house from Dark Shadows. I hope you liked it! **

**Review? Fave? Follow?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY I DIDNT EXPECT ALL THE REVIEWS TO BE NICE. THANKS SO MUCH! this is the most reviews ive gotten on a fanfiction ever, so im kinda afraid of messing up and stuff**

* * *

Jack finished his food, placing the fork down on the plate. He looked over at where Aster sat, he got up to clean up the mess from cooking. "All done?" Aster asked, his tone was no more different then before. Jack nodded and stood. "Well c'mon." Aster said, he left the kitchen and Jack followed behind him.

Jack inhaled sharply as he followed Aster. "W-" Jack cut himself off from speaking. He feared that anything he said would make the punishment even worse. Instead his sighed and waited to reach whatever room Aster was taking him. Aster led him through the long hallway, to a part near a large window covered with a white curtain. "In here." Aster sighed, pointing to a door. Jack took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward and walking to the door. He opened it wearily.

Darkness invited him in in the form of Pitch. He grabbed onto his arm and pulled him in. "Bad bad boy.." Pitch whispered. Jack cringed and let Pitch lead him. The ground was cold and hard, it almost hurt his feet every step he took. Anxiety built more and more and he got to a dimly lite area of what seemed to be the large room. Next to it was a chair. Jack inhaled sharply as they stood next to it. "Remove your clothing." Pitch ordered. Jack gasped and pulled himself away from the older man.

"No way!" Jack snapped with anger and embarrassment, he felt his cheeks get hot. "Don't make this any worse Jack." Pitch snarled. Pitch took Jack by surprise when he grabbed onto his shirt then ripped it open, buttons flying from being broken off with such force. Jack attempted to fight back but Pitch over powered him. He grabbed onto Jacks wrists and tied time to a leg of the chair which was bolted into the ground. Jack's breath began to quicken as Pitch examined his pale flesh.

Jack shut his eyes tightly when Pitch ran his fingers along his chest, adding enough pressure to scrap the skin with his sharp finger nails. He repeated that along the mark until a few drops of blood oozed out. "Perfect." Pitch whispered, leaned towards Jacks chest and licking up the blood. Jack held back soft moans as he did.

He was terrified, gripping onto the chair and keeping his eyes shut, his heart raced faster and faster. New emotions rushed over him and he nearly screamed when he felt a small tingle in his nipple. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Pitch rubbing Jacks nipples. Jack bit his lip and looked away again.

Jack shouted in pain and threw his head back. Pitch pinched the skin around his nipple so hard that blood started to trickle out of the wound. Jack felt like screaming for help, he couldn't, he feared much worse than this would come. Pitch then began to play with Jacks tender spots a few moments longer, until Jack was shaking and he a noticeable bulge forming in his pants. Jacks body was betraying him.

Pitch unexpectedly stood up. He looked down at Jack like he was his toy, he smirked then turned. Leaving Jack tied to the chair. Pitch didn't say a word as he opened up the door and walked out, he slammed the door and the gust of wind caused the small candle to go out. Jack was consumed by darkness.

Jack began to sob silently, He hated the dark and he hated the way Pitch made his stomach feel when he would gently lick his skin after scratching it. He moved his arms around a little, only to notice that Pitch didn't tie them as tight as Jack thought, He felt almost embarrassed as he was able to get free and walk towards the direction light last came from.

He moved his arms around in front of him to make sure he didn't hit anything. It was fine until he bumped into a table. He felt around the table to look for the way around it, he suddenly felt something oddly shaped. He pulled on it until he felt a switch. When he did he flicked it and it began to vibrate violently in his hands. Jack quickly shut it off then placed it back onto the table. He found his way around it and then the door. He opened it to be greeted by the harsh light reflecting off the glass covering pictures. Jack shielded his eyes for a moment before they adjusted and he walked forward, towards the place that was his room.

Once there he opened the window and cool air blew inside. He smiled slightly before falling onto the bed. He let out a heavy sigh as his body continued to shake. He inhale and exhaled, relaxed his muscles and did anything to release the tension on his body. It was no use, he was shaken and a little bit turned on, that part he hated.

He gripped onto the sheets and clenched his jaw. He know knew what kind of horrible things were going to happen to him, and he knew just the way to get out of it all. He shut his eyes tightly before sighing. A few minutes later he was relaxed.

Until a very loud gunshot was heard from the garden that was below Jack's window.

* * *

**Whoops. A lil bit of a tease there aint it? AH YES STAYING ON PLOT VERY LAST MINUTE. **

**Also, is anyone catching on to how i'm making each chapter short? Easy reading, easier for me to write out! Unless you guys want me to write the chapters longer, then just tell me so in the reviews!**

_**Review? Fave? Follow?**_


End file.
